Beauty in The Break Down
by dwkc0207
Summary: Summary: Toward the end of 4x20 "Lily" with a slightly different twist at the end. Regina doesn't lose her leverage over Gold so she is in no rush to find Robin after they find Lily. The three decide to get hotel rooms for the night and plan on heading to NY to find Robin the next day. Emma reflects on her day with Regina, truths are revealed, things happen. SWAN QUEEN one shot!


**Summary: Takes place toward the end of 4x20 "Lily" with a slightly different twist at the end. Regina doesn't lose her leverage over Gold so she is in no rush to find Robin after they find Lily. The three decide to get hotel rooms for the night and plan on heading to NY to find Robin the next day. Emma reflects on her day with Regina, truths are revealed, things happen. SWAN QUEEN one shot**

 **This is my first ever Swan Queen fic, even though I've been sailing on this ship forever. So many great stories on here, and I couldn't shake this one from my mind so here goes nothing! Enjoy and please review!**

After Emma and Lily made up and she agreed to go back to Storybrooke with Emma and Regina, the three decided to check in to a hotel Boston before heading to New York to find Robin.

It was weird for Emma to be back in Boston after everything that had happened. She remembered so many things about this city. It hadn't changed much, but she had. Her entire life had changed in 4 years. Sometimes she missed being on her own with no one depending on her. Even though she had been lonely without family, she had her fair share of good times in Boston. As she walked down the city street to the liquor store, it felt for just a moment like she had never left. Emma pushed the door as the bell rang and her eyes were assaulted by the harsh fluorescent lighting. She headed straight for the whiskey, it had been a long ass day. She also grabbed a bottle of wine for Regina as a token of appreciation for all of her help.

Alcohol in hand, Emma walked back to the hotel but wasted no time cracking open the whiskey. By the time she arrived at Regina's hotel room door, she was already a few shots in.

Regina was looking at the view of the city when she heard the knock at her door. She sauntered over with a concerned face, but was not entirely surprised to see Emma on the other side when she looked through the peep hole. Regina was already in her pj's, but she didn't think the blonde would mind. She swung the door open to find Emma standing at the door like a sad puppy. It affected Regina more than she expected.

"Emma, what can I do for you? Is everything ok?"

"I bought you some wine, to thank you for the help today," Emma offered the bottle to Regina while she gripped her whiskey in the other.

"Come in," Regina said taking the wine and motioning for the blonde to enter.

Emma walked in slowly, drawn to the windows with the view of the city. She sat down on the small couch in the room and Regina bought some glasses over. "Do you mind if I save the wine? I think I need some of what you're drinking."

Emma smirked through the corner of her mouth, "Have at it, it's not quite as good as your special cider though. I miss that stuff." she said handing the bottle over to Regina. She felt Regina's slender fingers brush hers and Emma felt that coursing energy again. She only felt when she came into contact with the infuriating brunette. Emma wondered if Regina ever felt it, but wasn't sure since neither ever mentioned it.

"Are you doing ok?" Regina sat beside Emma on the small couch, whiskey glass in hand.

Emma paused and thought, "I'll survive, I always do."

But Regina could see through Emma's façade, she knew Emma all too well by now. "This is different than anything you've ever been through, Emma. Trust me, I know better than anyone what it's like to be tempted by darkness. You can talk to me."

"Regina, this whole thing is crazy. I've never felt like this in my life. Whatever emotion this is, it's not like me. I don't want it to be a part of me. If you hadn't been there today…" Emma paused and put her palms in her face and shook her head, "I feel like I would've killed Lily." Emma was choking back tears. "And I definitely would've beat up that man in the apartment building. That's not me."

Regina put her hand on Emma's back, comforting her. Emma could feel the warmth spread through her body. "Emma, I'm here to help you. As cliché as it might sound, you helped bring me out of darkness and I'll do everything in my power to keep you from it."

Emma sat in silence. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and took another swig, tasting the sweetness of the liquor mix with the salt from the few tears she couldn't hold back. She wanted to be better for Henry, for herself, for her parents and even Regina. She had worked so hard to keep everyone safe and happy in Storybrooke. Now she was in very real danger of destroying it all herself. She needed Regina. Emma was weak, but she didn't mind being vulnerable in front of Regina anymore. They had been through so much. Despite the rocky start, Regina Mills had become one of the closest friends Emma has ever had. I mean they shared a son. The blonde leaned on her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Regina, I need you." Emma said softly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Emma. We will get through this, just like we get through everything else. Nothing can defeat us together in case you haven't noticed. " she said, instinctively hugging the younger woman and stroking her back.

"Oh I definitely noticed," Emma said with a slightly ambiguous tone. This put Emma on a whole new train of thought very quickly. Emma noticed how powerful they were together and the phrase of 'true love is the most powerful magic of all and can break any curse' kept rattling around her brain every time it happened. She tried to ignore it, but there had been some moments with Regina that left her breathless for more than one reason.

Emma had never quite encountered anyone like Regina in her life. And she had never had a relationship like the one she had with Regina. The beginning was so chaotic and firey, a passionate anger that Emma had never experienced. Every time she walked away from a verbal or physical fight with Regina, it left her with this crazy rush that she didn't hate as much as she should have. For the first time, she met someone equally intense and complex.

Everything between the beginning and now was like a crazy non-stop rollercoaster ride. Somewhere after the first big drop and before the upside down loop, Emma had developed more than just friendly feelings for the former Evil Queen. And every time Emma thought about or felt them, she attempted to shove them further in the back of her mind and deny it. She had plenty to distract her (like a kinda sorta boyfriend and a slew of villains to defeat on the reg), but every time Henry referred to both of them as mom or Emma mixed her powers with Regina's to defeat evil, those feelings would shoot up to the surface like a damn rocket.

She sat up a little straighter so she could be face to face with Regina. She had a little courage from the alcohol which was the only reason she was brave enough to ask. "Regina, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Yes of course, anything," Regina replied eagerly.

"I don't know if you know the reasoning behind this or if it happens to you, but whenever you touch me I feel this energy. It feels similar to using magic but warmer, like almost calming."

Regina's breathe hitched slightly, she looked a little surprised. So Emma had felt it also. She cleared her throat, "You feel it too then?"

"Yes, what is it? Why is it only when you touch me?" Emma asked.

"Um… I… uh I'm actually not sure Emma, I've never had it happen to me before," Regina said apprehensively, running her hands nervously up and down her thighs. Regina had an idea of why it only happened between them, but could never bring herself to say it out loud.

"Regina, look at me," Emma said softly but firm, placing a hand on Regina's cheek to turn her head.

Deep brown eyes slowly met bright green and Emma knew this might be the best chance she would get at this. It was here and now, thank God she had the liquid courage to back her up. It felt right, and that's all she needed. Emma leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Regina's full lips. Regina jerked backed in shock and Emma waited. Regina looked into her eyes then back down at her lips. The look on Emma's face made it seem like Regina was her only hope, like Emma was drowning and this kiss was all that could save her. Regina could not fight the compelling need to save her. She would save Emma every time. After what seemed an eternity, Regina closed her eyes and kissed back tentatively at first, acting like Emma was hot stove she didn't want to get burnt on.

Immediately, Emma let out a half sigh of relief and half moan when Regina's lips starting moving against hers. Both women felt it, an internal explosion of emotion and energy. The kiss quickly heated Emma's body and sent tingles and shocks through her like nothing she had ever felt before. Every inch of the blonde's body was responding to the kiss. Regina was floored because she felt it too, and it was the last thing she had expected to happen. Emma was lost in the sensation as their lips and tongues nipped and licked at each other until they were breathless.

They broke apart, foreheads resting against as their chests rose and fell rapidly. Regina was the first one to break the silence. "Emma, I don't know what this means but I've never felt that way from kissing someone. I've never even been with a woman."

"Regina, that doesn't matter. After this, there is no denying there's something more going on here," Emma said confidently.

"Yea I, I don't even know what to say Emma," Regina struggled to find words. Her body was betraying her because suddenly all she wanted was more of Emma. She threw caution to the wind and went for it. She didn't want to think about it or decide if it was right or wrong. She just wanted it. Wanted her.

Their lips crashed together again in a kiss that was messy and loud and passionate. Emma knew she had to take the lead after she heard Regina's admission about never having been with a woman. Without breaking the kiss, Emma grabbed Regina by the hand and led her to the bed. Emma shoved her down on the hotel mattress and straddled Regina's hips. 'Shit was the really happening?!' was all Emma could think.

Regina had never been with a woman but she followed her instincts as she pressed and ground her hips up into Emma. She let her hands explore the blonde's toned body and finally rested on her ass, giving a rough squeeze and causing Emma to let out a husky moan. Emma sat up straight and reached for Regina's shirt, making a motion to pull it off but making eye contact with her to make sure Regina was still ok with all of this. All Regina could do was nod and her shirt was quickly on the ground. Emma paused to admired a completely topless Regina and really couldn't understand why they hadn't done this sooner.

"Emma, is everything ok?"

"Regina, you're fucking gorgeous."

"And you're wearing too many clothes," Regina responded as she grabbed Emma's shirt and pulled it over her head. Emma made quick work of her own bra, adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor. Emma lay down on top of Regina and when their bare bodies touched, Regina and Emma both sighed heavily from the overwhelming sense of pleasure it caused.

Emma reached down in between them, snaking her fingers under the elastic waist band of Regina's pajama bottoms. Emma looked into Regina's eyes as she touched her gently at first, slowly stroking her fingers through her soft folds, feeling the warm wetness that had already accumulated. "Oh my God, Emma," Regina let out a low hissing sound, "ugh you feel so good." At this rate, it was not going to take long for Regina to come. It had been awhile.

Before continuing, the blonde quickly got off the bed and shimmied out her skin tight jeggings and also rid Regina of her remaining clothing. Emma wasted no time straddling one of Regina's thighs as her fingers continued to work their magic on Regina. The older woman could feel the warm wet liquid that was dripping out of the blonde as she rode her thigh.

Without warning, Emma thrusted two fingers deep inside Regina, causing Regina to cry out as her hips lifted off the bed, grabbing fistfuls of sheets like her life depended on it. The younger woman continued a steady rhythm with her fingers while she continued grinding against the brunette's toned thigh. Regina was so wet that Emma's hand was already soaked. She removed her fingers from the brunette and Regina whimpered at the loss, looking up to see why Emma has pulled away. Emma locked eyes with Regina as she slowly licked her fingers clean of the older woman's juices. "Fuck, Regina you taste so good." Regina roughly grabbed Emma's head and pulled her into a deep kiss, needing to taste herself on the blonde, needing to know this was real. The tangy flavor met her mouth as she roughly shoved her tongue in Emma's mouth.

It wasn't long before 3 of Emma's slender fingers were again pumping into Regina while her thumb made rapid circles around her clit. Every sensation overwhelmed Emma, being inside Regina, their breasts rubbing against each other, feeling her hot breath on her neck, Regina's slick soft skin between her legs and listening to her moan. It was all too much for Emma and she came suddenly without much warning. Her leg muscles spasmed around Regina, soaking her leg as her entire body shuddered, crying out in pleasure. The sight and the feeling of Emma coming on top of her with the blonde's fingers buried deep and curling up sent Regina over the edge immediately after. Regina came harder than she ever had in her life, making sounds that probably wouldn't be considered human.

Emma slipped off of Regina, but remained close, lying on her side with an arm draped over the brunette. They laid in silence together for a while as they came down from their high. After recovering from their mind blowing orgasms, Regina spoke first.

"I was definitely not expecting that this evening. I'm not even entirely sure how this happened. It was like one moment we were talking and then after you kissed me it was like an epiphany. It felt like I was being released from prison after 100 years or something."

"Had you ever thought of me in that way before?" Emma inquired.

"No…well not going as far as we just did, but I always thought you were attractive and noticed how you brought out emotions in me that no one else had. I just didn't know that it meant I would feel like that with you. Have you?"

"I may have had one or two inappropriate mayor/ sheriff themed dreams," Emma said blushing slightly. Regina playfully slapped Emma and laughed, "You naughty girl."

"For you, definitely," Emma said as she lazily traced circles on the mayor's flat tummy.

"So what do we do now?" Regina asked. She was never one to waste time.

"Well we should still save Robin for sure, then head back to Storybrooke and hopefully I can see more you, like this. Unless you and Robin are still….," Emma's voice faded and her face dropped. She didn't know if Regina would be into this.

Regina turned on her side so she could face Emma, tilting her chin up so she could look directly into those green eyes. "Emma, whatever just happened was the best feeling I've ever experienced in my life. Nothing that happened with Robin could compare, but yes, we should still save him from Zelena. I'm more than looking forward to seeing more of you when we get home, as long as you break it off with Hook of course."

"Done," Emma smiled brightly and kissed Regina with appreciative, loving kisses that were returned with equal emotion. Emma broke the kiss and looked at Regina. "I have another question Regina. Is there anything that exists that is more profound than a true love or a soul mate?" Emma asked, because she was pretty sure that this had to be something else altogether.

"There is one thing. It's called eternal love. It's very rare, Emma, but when it happens, the pair involved are quite literally unstoppable together."

END

Thoughts?!


End file.
